Just Another Day
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: Just another day in the lives of Mikan and Natsume (If you aren't caught up with the manga then there are spoilers.)


Mikan peeled her eyes open with a groan. She yawned and started to stretch but stopped when she felt something tighten around her waist. She looked down and saw an arm wrapped around her waist and she immediatlly knew who it belonged to. She rolled onto her right side and came face to face with her fiance, Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan propped herself up with her elbow and rested her head on her hand, smiling softly. She reached out with her free hand and started slowly running her fingers through his hair, something she'd done almost every morning since returning to the academy. Mikan felt her heart clench as she recalled her fist night back.

_They had returned the same day Mikan's memories had returned as was ordered by Yukihira, her uncle. She had gotten her new uniform and spent the day with her friends, Natsume never leaving her side._

_The problem started when it was time for bed. Boys and girls had seperate dorms, as they were not allowed to sleep together, so she had to say goodnight to Natsume. It was honestly one of the hardest things she ever had to do._

_She sat in her new room alone, not able to sleep. Her thoughts kept racing and she couldn't focus on anything. It felt like the day had just been some crazy dream and she would wake up back in the countryside with her grandpa. She also wanted to storm out of her room and start doing everything she could to get Hotaru back, but she had learned a little self control and understood she just couldn't do that._

_Then her thoughts shifted to Natsume. Before that day, the last time she saw him he had been dead. Now, four years later he's back and he's been suffering without her. She felt selfish thinking like that, but she knew if she'd been in his situation she would've tried to break out every chance she had._

_A tapping sound pulled Mikan out of her thoughts and her head snapped in the direction the noise was coming from, the window. She walked over and saw crimson eyes staring at her. She fumbled with the latch on the window before she flung it open and stood back so Natsume could climb inside._

_Once inside, Natsume closed the window then turned and hugged Mikan. He'd done that a lot since they were reunited but she didn't mind, she actually really liked it. Being close to Natsume helped her understand that this was real. She had her memories back and they were never going to be seperated again. When they pulled apart, she looked up at him and smiled._

_Natsume stepped forward and picked her up, catching her off guard._

_"Natsume?! What are you doing?" She squeaked in surprise._

_He just smiled in response._

_He walked to the other side of the room and gently layed her on the bed then carefully climbed up and lay down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close._

_Mikan turned her head and looked at him in confusion. "Natsume?"_

_"I told you, didn't I? You're mine, and I'm not going to leave you alone."_

_The honesty in his voice and the intensity of his stare made Mikan's heart skip a beat. She really had no way to respond so she just smiled warmly and snuggled against his chest. Her head was rested over his heart, and she could hear it beating loud and clear. The soothing sound calmed her and Mikan soon drifted off to sleep._

Natsume groaning pulled Mikan out of her reverie causing her to stop messing with his hair and she lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Natsume, it's time to wake up." She mumured softly.

Instead of waking up, Natsume just grumbled and pulled her even closer.

Mikan sighed. This was an issue she faced every morning. She knew it was pointless to keeping nudging him, so she leaned forward to blow on his ear. She had sucked in a breath when hand was pushed against her face.

"Don't even think about it." Natsume growled, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

Mikan sat up straight and puffed out her cheeks. "I wouldn't have to if you would wake up when you need to." She retorted.

Natsume opted not to argue and instead yawned and sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place.

When he looked like that, Mikan just couldn't stay mad at him. She climbed out of bed and headed into her kitchen, a special feature that Narumi-sensei had installed for her. She got the feeling he knew what Natsume did but just didn't say or do anything about it. "Want me to make breakfast?" She called over her shoulder.

She jumped when Natsume spoke from directly above her. "Hell no, you suck at cooking."

Mikan puffed out her cheeks again. "That's rude! And you can't expect me to get any better if I don't get to practice."

"Just go sit at the table and wait." He ordered, stiffling another yawn.

Ignoring him, Mikan stood and watched as Natsume prepared breakfast for the two of them. She was still amazed by the fact that Natsume knew how to cook. It was probably a good thing though, because if they were going to live together when they got out of school then somebody needed cooking skills. A smile crept aross her face at the thought. In the future she'd have Natsume as her amazing husband, and she would have her best friend back. She just couldn't until that day arrived.


End file.
